Love Hurts
by Wondering Heart
Summary: Chrno loves Rosette, but Chrno is a demon. EXTREMELY DARK drabble series fic


Title: Love Hurts

Summary: Chrno loves Rosette, but Chrno is a demon. EXTREMELY DARK drabble series fic

Disclaimer: No… Just… No. I could never own Chrno Crusade without being killed off by the CC fans.

WARNINGS: Oh, dear God, fist of all, I have to say that I can't believe that I wrote this. This fanfiction is SICK, okay? CHRNO IS EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER. And so is Rosette. But mainly Chrno. Good Heavens—It made even me sick. I would like it to be known that yes, I know that Chrno would **never **hurt Rosette. EVER. Still, this twisted plot bunny came to be. THIS HAS VIOLENCE. And twistedness. If you read it, don't say you haven't been warned!

Author's Note (because it really isn't explained in the drabble!fic): Rosette and Chrno are in a haunted house where the true natures of humans, demons, etc. are awakened. It is my personal belief that the nature of demons would be very violent and prone to hurting humans. Humans, then, should have it in their nature to be afraid of demons. So Rosette is really afraid of Chrno, and Chrno is very inclined to hurt Rosette. Add to that the fact that he loves her and you have a very twisted Chrno indeed.

Word count: 100 x 11

* * *

It was dark.

"Roseeeeeeette…" Her name was voiced in a singsong.

_Chrno__, what do you __**want**_!?

She was hiding, of course. Rosette knew her demon friend enough to know when he was not himself. What was _wrong_ with him? What went wrong!?

"I know where you are," Chrno said. Chuckling. Almost literally drinking up her fear.

He went closer— Closer—

Rosette trembled from her hidden spot behind the old sofa. They should have never gone to this haunted house. They should have never sent them. They should have never—_ever_—

The voice was at her ear. Soft. Calm. "Come out."

* * *

She jumped.

"Chr—Chrno…" It was all she could do not to cry. Running was out of the question.

"Hush! Not Chrno," he instructed. Was he comforting her? He was crazy! "Chrno is a demon's name."

"I.. What—!?"

He was possessed! It _had _to be it!

"I love you, Rosette," he said with a big smile. It would have been less scary if his eyes weren't equally wide—and bright… He _was_ mad.

She drew in short, rapid and panicked breaths as the demon finished his explanation. "Demons can't love."

But he _was_ still a demon. Only very insane.

* * *

He grabbed her hand as she started running and yanked—_hard_. But there was no other reaction from him as she screamed in pain other than hugging her.

He had dislocated her arm.

"Where are you going? The fun is just beginning!"

"Chrno, _please_…!" There was more than just panic in her voice now. It was a fear so strong it couldn't be named. Not because she thought she was going to die— _It was more caused by the fact that she didn't know if she was going to die or not._

Would Chrno… kill her? Would he mean to?

* * *

"If there is one thing I didn't understand before I met you, it was love."

She was crying as she clung to his voice, ever so near to her mind as Chrno's lips pressed gently against her earlobe. "I'd gotten glimpses of it, of course, but I never really understood it until I met you. Maybe I didn't even feel it. But that doesn't matter now."

He kissed her cheek and she almost shouted. Not for the first time in her life, she realized that Chrno was a _demon_.

"Demons can't love, Sister Rosette," Sister Kate had once said sternly.

* * *

She remembered that now, but she wished she hadn't. Of course, demons couldn't love—not like _this_—not in the state Chrno was in. Didn't he realize she was scared to death of him? _Why couldn't he leave her alone_!?

"Ch—Chrono…" She whispered. "Please…"

He shoved her to the ground.

"Love feels nice," Chrno said, beaming, as his hands slowly morphed into talons. Rosette really screamed then. "And hurting feels nice. Of course, I hadn't made the connection _before_."

"Chrno! DON'T!" she was shouting, panicked, _dying_ inside. Was this even _Chrno_ Was he? Impossible—!

She heard a _slash_!

* * *

She remained frozen until she realized that there hadn't been any hurt.

Chrno chuckled. "Scared you, didn't I?"

She looked down. The middle of the bottom part of her habit was torn, ripped until midway to her thighs. She had almost received a cut in a place where she rather didn't.

For a vague moment, she found hope that it had all been a joke.

The moment swiftly vanished when the pocket watch just _cracked_.

"I'll need to borrow some strength," Chrno explained, smiling, as his now changing face moved ever so closely to Rosette's.

Then his lips met hers.

* * *

She wanted to die, because despite it all, it felt _good_. Her hurt arm was throbbing and her heart was beating too fast to be painless, but at the same time, for that moment—

She felt like she was in heaven.

He drew back before she had gotten the courage or the lack of sense to kiss him back, and then Rosette was face to face with the fully grown demon who used up her soul.

In her subconscious, the bad Chrno.

And right now, her subconscious was her reality.

He flinched as she let out a sharp, piercing scream.

* * *

In his mind, it hadn't been his fault he'd punched her. He had only wanted for his sensitive ears to stop hurting.

Rosette was acting _really _strange, but he didn't care. He loved her, and that felt nice. It was exciting to finally be able to show his love. Even nicer to let go and hurt her.

Only a muffled scream came out of her as he hurt her again, this time for pure pleasure. Then a slice—just a small one. He didn't want her to die. He loved her.

He loved her, he loved her, he loved her…

* * *

He hurt her. Had she been unconscious? She didn't know. Yet somehow Rosette managed to wake up for their second kiss. His lips met hers more roughly this time. In the distance, Rosette smelt blood. The smell of blood drew nearer and nearer as she slowly went back to consciousness.

It didn't take her long to realize that the blood was hers.

"I love you," Chrno whispered, and he said it so fervently that not even Rosette could doubt it.

But he was making a mistake, and she wanted to cry…

There was no way she could ever forgive this.

* * *

He didn't really care whether or not she loved him back. That's why he never asked her.

He was a demon—he could make sure she never left his side. So it really didn't matter to him what her feelings were.

Chrno had grown addicted to their kissing, even after Rosette had started flinching every time he did it. It was like a drug, even more powerful than hurting her, but when the kisses and her pain were combined, it was bliss.

Chrno could get used to bliss.

"I really wish there was a better way I could show you…"

* * *

He knew he was hurting her. She probably hated him now. But she would never—_never_ leave his side again.

So it didn't matter.

_It doesn't matter, _he told himself as his lips met hers over and over.

_It doesn't matter,_ he told himself as he finally realized that there was a more human way he could show his love and began to rip off her dress.

_It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter_…

It didn't matter if she hated him because he loved her and he was showing it to her in the best way he could.

* * *

A/N: I hope that at least someone out there liked this... 


End file.
